


A Visit

by TheKingisaGirl



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Past Meg/Hercules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: Meg needs a break from Thebes and travels to Atlantis. Takes place after Hercules and before The Lost Empire.





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> For cancersyndrome's Disney Femslash Gift Exchange. I hope you like it, it's my first try at Disney Femslash :)

“I am Kidakakadesh, and welcome to Atlantis! You must come meet my father.”

 

That was easier said than done. At the end of the cliff began a long, rickety-looking wooden bridge. High, high up above the waters that surrounded the floating island. 

 

\-------

 

“What is it with you immortals and heights?” Meg asks clamoring to the railing of the bridge. They had only made it halfway over...

 

“Technically speaking we are underground. Are you not immortal?” Kida had her doubts that a single unarmed human could make their way to Atlantis and live to tell the tale. Not one had ever come here.

 

“Technically speaking, I  _ did _ die a while back...Kinda hard to repeat that party trick. Also, the position of God of death is currently vacant.” 

 

Kida paused. She imagined dying a very painful experience so she decided not to ask about it further. Maybe in time, she would find out what happened. Maybe if this mysterious woman would stay a little.

 

“You must have come from very far? How?!” She asked instead.

 

“Only a stone's throw, really. No big deal.” Meg said, her face turning a light shade of green as she tried to avoid looking down.

 

“Why did you come?” Kida took her arm to help her across. She was clearly struggling.

 

“Well, I’ve had a lot of free time on my hands recently.  _ Free _ being the operative word, and I did some research. Also, Poseidon still owed me one.”

 

“Poseidon the God?!”

 

“Yeah, I’m guessing not too much of a fanbase for him down here?”

 

“They say he became jealous of our thriving culture and banned us to the bottom of the sea!” 

 

Kida was getting distracted. Meg was trying to focus on the end of the bridge nearby. 

 

“Right. About that...He denies it, but I don’t trust the guy …” Currently, because he hadn’t just delivered her directly to Atlantis, instead made sure she had to walk across this deathtrap. She received a skeptical look from the princess.

 

“No matter. Now that you are here, you must see Atlantis.” Kida declared.

 

They had made it over the bridge, safely and mostly in one piece. Meg was sure she had lost some of her dignity along the way, but really? Who’d know it was missing? Not the beautiful Princess leading the way up lithic stairs.  _ Damn. _

 

Her father, the King, seemed uneasy about having a visitor. But the fact that she was alone and unarmed seemed to assuage him enough. Meg was allowed to stay. For the time being, at least.

 

“Would you like me to show you around?” Kida asked her when they had left the throne room. 

 

“Oh...Umm...You specifically?” They were out on the square in front of the castle and Meg looked around at the people who were obviously noticing them. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of her different appearance or the presence of the Princess. She wanted to see the famous Atlantean market of course...

 

“Would you prefer someone else?” Meg’s attention was called back to Kida, who was now frowning.

 

“What? No! Just- Does royalty usually play tour guide around here?”

 

Kida linked their arms and smiled.

 

“You are the first to visit us. I have questions!”

 

The discussion seemed pretty over at that point, so Meg just went with the flow. Kida led her through the streets of Atlantis. They were filled with music and laughter. No matter their circumstances the people here had settled into a peaceful life. While they walked to the market, Kida asked Meg 1000 and 1 questions about life on the surface. Meg tried to answer them truthfully.

 

“Really, it's not all it’s cracked up to be.” They stopped so Meg could admire the scene. Carts and kiosks, storefronts and yelling vendors. Lined up along a long golden road. The noise around them seemed to rise exponentially with the chattering and the heckling going on. Meg could hear the waves crashing close by.

 

“Do the Gods get very involved in everyday life there?” 

 

“They didn’t use to, but now that the floodgates have broken...Sorry poor choice of words.”

 

Kida laughed. She laughed with all her body and Meg thought she had never seen anything quite as enchanting.

 

“You are funny!” Kida gasped, trying to catch her breath.

 

“I’ll be here all week, don’t forget to tip your waitresses.” Meg could literally feel herself blushing.  _ What am I doing? _

 

“My what?” Kida asked, confusion shone on her face.

 

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Meg turned away to pretend to admire the spears being sold out of one of the carts.

 

“Best spears sold in all the whole market!” The man standing close by exclaimed. He came closer to fetch one especially intricately carved spear for Meg to look at.

 

“They certainly are the  _ first _ spears sold in all the market!” the woman across the street selling fish yelled. At least fish is the closest thing Meg could compare her goods to.

 

They quickly began arguing in what Meg now knew was Altantian, and Kida stepped in. Her voice remained calm and she used her arms to gesture when she spoke. In the shortest of time, both vendors were nodding in agreement and Kida received a fish-like thing, for her troubles.

 

“How did you do that? Just make them listen to you like that?” Meg asked as they wandered on.

 

“All people want to be heard Megara,” She squeezed Meg’s arm lightly, “And those two are actually quite happily married. They only bicker at the market.” She smiled. 

 

They strolled through the market for a little while longer. Meg noticed that their hands seemed to touch, purely by accident, when Kida was explaining how they caught this animal, or how to play that instrument. She was intent on showing Meg as much as she could.

 

“Would you like to see the library?” She asked after they had been standing by the water, just watching the ships bobble and the waves roll in.

 

“Yes please.” She answered meekly. Everyone always assumed because she had a big mouth that she wasn’t well read, but Meg had quite a passion for old scrolls and books. It was how she found out about Atlantis. And how she was keeping busy while other people saved the world.

 

It was huge. And old and stuffed with books journals and scrolls filled with the all of Atlantis forgotten knowledge. Well, forgotten to the world above at least. There were no sundials in Atlantis because there was no sun, so Meg wasn’t sure how much time they had spent there. It must have been hours of Meg looking through stacks and walking up and down rows of shelves. All the while Kida just sat patiently at one of the tables, waiting for her to finish.

 

“Thank you. This is all-this is amazing…” 

 

Kida had ordered for a small cart to be brought so that Meg could take some of the readings back to her quarters. Kida was now standing outside of her door. Saying good night.

 

“I’m glad you are enjoying yourself. Tomorrow, maybe we can go climb some of the towers, if the height doesn’t bother you too much.”

 

“I’ll live.” Meg said, and she was glad when Kida was the first to lean in and she quickly responded. They're lips brushed against each other in the softest of touches. And they held there, for just a moment. Savoring it. And then it was gone.

 

“You will.” Kida said. She bowed her head a little and left.

 

After the curtain to her door way was drawn Meg could only sit on the very comfortable bed and wonder, what she had gotten herself into this time.


End file.
